


Closeted

by weirdlyabnormal



Series: Mavin AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyabnormal/pseuds/weirdlyabnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is forced out the closet by the hacking of a friends twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

Michaels Minecraft character was running to his obsidian block, four golden blocks in his inventory. He was gunna win, and destroy Ray's golden streak, or at least he was until Gavin's creeper character rounded the corner and attacked an unsuspecting and unarmed Michael.

"GAVIN NO, I HATE YOU!"

Gavin dissolved into giggles as he tried to run to his obsidian while being tackled by Michael in real life. The others were laughing at their play fighting, and as soon as Gavin fell to the floor with a thud he lost his controller, allowing Ray to attack him in the game and steal the blocks.

"UGH, GAVIN NOW RAY'S GUNNA WIN!"

Gavin was pretty much pissing himself now as Michael was beating him up as they rolled around on the floor. Geoff was yelling for them to "get a room" and Ryan and Jack were trying to give the impression of being exasperated parents (and failing miserably), when all their phone notifications started to blow up. Gavin and Michael didn't notice since they were still fucking about, but the others all glanced at their phones.

They rarely got blow ups of notifications these days since they'd changed the settings to only notify them when someone they followed tweeted at them, so immediately they knew something had happened.

Something specifically to do with the hashtag #gayvin.

Ryan and Geoff made eye contact while loading some of the tweets and Jack tried to regain normality by doing a commentary of what Michael and Gavin were doing. Now they had started trying to attack Ray, who was only a couple of feet away from his block and had just won when Geoff finally found the source of the tweets.

It was a series of pictures, posted by Daniel Gruchy, who's twitter had obviously been hacked due to the awful shit he was tweeting and his bio. The picture was of Gavin with hair from a couple of years ago, topless and asleep, spooning with a boy in bed who was smiling at the camera. The next picture was of Gavin sitting in the same boy's lap on a ratty old sofa, both of them with those old Xbox controllers in hand; the other boy smiling with his chin resting on Gavin's shoulder, and Gavin with a serious look of concentration on his face. The final one was obviously from the same night, a young Gavin with floppy hair kissing the topless boy whose lap he was sitting on, Xbox controllers still in hand. The text read "bet u never new @AH_GavinFree was a faggot did u @AH_GeoffRamsey?"

Geoff's blood ran cold. He didn't give a shit about Gavin being gay, and he didn't even care that he hadn't told him (he probably would've at some point) but the fact that these pictures were how everyone was going to find out, well, that was the most appalling thing Geoff could think of. Ryan had seen the pictures too, judging by his stony expression. Jack had sensed something was up, so he made up some shit about Geoff and Ryan's microphones not working to excuse their silence. Geoff decided he had to tell Gavin before some asshole did, so he went up to where he was giggling and fucking about. As soon as Gavin saw Geoff's expression, serious and cold, he knew something was up. Michael, Ray, Jack and Ryan were left to finish the video while Geoff took Gavin outside the office.

"Gavin, um, something's happened"

"Are you okay? Is it Millie?"

"No, no, it's you. I mean, it's not you you, but it's related to you."

"Huh?"

Geoff decided the easiest plan of action would be just to show the tweet. Gavin went pale at the sight of it. It already had a few thousand retweets and even more favourites.

Gavin checked his phone to find hundreds of notifications, and several texts from friends who had seen it already:

> Babz: u need to check twitter
> 
> Babz: r u ok?
> 
> Babz: ive reported it it should be down soon + im pretty sure we can press charges if u want to
> 
>  
> 
> DAN: it's not me
> 
> DAN: I swear i would never do this
> 
> DAN: someone mustve hacked my icloud and twitter im so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Burnie: Hi just letting u know that we all support u if this turns out to b true. also i will fire any dickheads who think otherwise
> 
>  
> 
> Griff: gav are you okay? give me a call we can sort this out

 

Gavin took one look back up at Geoff, who was currently holding onto his pseudo son's shoulder, before sprinting out the building.

Geoff had never seen Gavin cry in the 7 years he had known him, but he had a feeling he might see it soon.

\--------

Michael was very, very angry. Who the fuck did this person think he was? Posting pictures like that of Gavin. Gavin could be a dickhead but he didn't deserve anything like this.

And, to be honest, he was also a little angry Gavin hadn't told him that he was gay, but Michael guesses that he probably had a reason, and it definitely shouldn't be his priority right now.

Anyway, Michael was spending most of his time blocking assholes on Twitter, and he was now in a 'crisis' meeting with the other Achievement Hunters and the social media team. The basic idea was to ignore the pictures, unless making a specific and positive comment, and don't be a dickhead to anyone however rude they are.

Gav had run off as soon as the news broke, and nobody blamed him. He was at home with Griffon, according to Geoff, and nobody blamed him for not coming in, but it was still really weird without him. Michael hopped Gavin would be in tomorrow, even if he didn't join in the videos or anything.

If he was honest, Michael missed Gavin more than he would ever admit.

Michael woke up to the light of his phone flashing up. He should've turned it off, but he usually didn't bother since he only got notifications from texts and uploads, and no one texted him at night unless it was an emergency, and no one uploaded at 3 am, well, not normally. Michael took a little while to adjust to the light before reading the writing.

The Slow Mo Guys uploaded "Coming out." at 02:32 am

Frowning, Michael loaded the video, his eyes still groaning at the light. The video was Gavin, sitting in the living room of Geoff and Griffons home.

"Hello! So I needed to talk to you about something that's probably quite obvious judging by the video title, and by recent events. I'm gay. Which I guess could be a shock, but I don't know how obvious it was to anyone since, you know, I'm pretty sure by the amount of Mavin shippers some of you sussed it out.

Anyway, the boy in the pictures is my ex-boyfriend from England, and Dan's iCloud and Twitter was hacked so that's how they got out. I'm feeling pretty top. I mean, it wasn't really how I wanted people to find out, and it's bloody annoying how fucked up my phones notifications are now since they blew up a couple of days ago. I mean, that's what you get with an iPhone 6.

Umm... I guess all that's left to say is that I'm not currently seeing anyone, and thank you to everyone being nice and standing up for me, but seriously don't feed the trolls.

Yeah, so sorry for the lack of actual content in this video and a new Slow Mo one will be up in a couple of days."

\-----

Gavin was back in work today. Everyone was pretty cool, and although some people were trying a little too hard to be supportive, it was generally a good atmosphere. Michael acted exactly the same as he did before, which Gavin appreciated after all the careful treading.

They recorded two GO! episodes and a Vs before getting on with editing. They made jokes about Gavin’s gayness, which were funny because they weren’t offensive, but were annoying because Gavin just wanted to forget it. Michael was sensing this discomfort and changed the subject when someone joked about it, and sat in an almost protective way next to him. Geoff noticed this and smiled. There was only so much he and Griff could do, Gavin needed someone his age to help him out.

Griffon had had a conversation with Gavin about his queerness, which Geoff hadn’t been invited to. She had been the one to convince him to post the video to The Slow Mo Guys, and she had had a talk with Geoff about how to help Gavin in work. She even managed to shop Gavin from moping around and to go back to work. Griffon was really pretty amazing when she wanted to be, and, well, even when she didn’t want to be.

And it was Griffon who suggested inviting a “few people” around to play video games. You know, to show nothing had changed.

What felt like the entirety of Rooster teeth had crowded into Geoff and Griffon’s home, drinking and laughing. Drunk Burnie and Drunk Gus made an appearance, and a fairly tipsy Geoff was desperately trying to play whatever was on the television. Barbara and Lindsay were awkwardly dancing, a hammered Chris and Kerry doing something stupid with what looked like a sofa cushion and a cardboard box.

In fact, it seemed the only person who wasn’t having fun was Gavin. After all the recent events, all the recent drama, a party wasn’t really what Gavin needed right now. In Griffon’s defence, she had only invited a couple people, who had also invited a couple of people, who had then invited a few more until pretty much everyone Gavin had ever had a conversation with was in his home.

He was currently hanging out with Millie in her bedroom, playing Nintendo. Soon though, it turned 11, and Millie asked Gavin to get the hell out of her room so she could sleep. Gavin sulked out to the rest of the party and considered locking himself in the loo until he saw Michael awkwardly sitting by himself on one of the cream sofas. Gavin felt bad that Michael was alone, and decided he could hang about for another half hour so he wouldn’t have to sit by himself.

That half an hour turned into an hour, and then into two and soon into three. They were both at that perfect stage of drunk, where everything was warm and happy, and they still aware of what was happening. Most of the other party goers had left to go to an actual bar, or to go home before work tomorrow.

Michael decided to stay over. Geoff and Griffon had gone to bed, presumably not to sleep. They loaded up the Xbox and loaded trials fusion, laughing at all the ways Gavin’s drunk brain was comically failing at the course. At some point in the night they had moved closer together, sides pressed tight, invading each other's space. It seemed natural when Gavin curled into Michael’s side, and when Michael moved his body to allow Gavin to feed of his warmth.

It seemed natural when their foggy minds kept wandering to thoughts of the other’s touch, the movement of their lips, the way Michael’s hand rested on Gavin’s hip, the way Gavin seemed so uncharacteristically still leaning on Michael’s side.

It seemed natural when Michael did the thing he had been so unnecessarily scared to do, and leant in to kiss the top of Gavin’s scruffy head, both their cheeks flushing pink. And it seemed even more natural when Gavin twisted his head and craned his neck to reach Michael’s lips with his own, and to inhale the scent of deodorant and beer and something softer. To feel the soft pressure of his chapped lips, the rough texture of his skin.

And when Michael finally realised what was happening and started to kiss back he realised, finally, that this was what he wanted. He wanted the boy with the excited laugh and tanned skin, who cared so deeply about things like rejection and pain.

Their lips moved together, slowly and cautiously at first before deepening. When they pulled away they were both breathless, and as Gavin looked at the boy with swollen lips and messy hair, he saw the way he was looking at him, eyes wide and diluted, and he realised just how much this meant. Just how much he wanted it to mean.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any AU ideas comment them!


End file.
